


Welcome back, asshole

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, First Time Bottoming, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Sibling Incest, not too much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vergil's back.Dante's missed him, and the same can be said for his twin.It was obvious that something like this would happen.





	Welcome back, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing this before the game actually came out.  
> Wow I can't believe I gave Vergil more character development here than Capcom did in the game.

Vergil can taste iron in this kiss but what’s most surprising is that, for once, it’s his blood and not Dante’s.

Not that he was expecting to be welcomed back with open arms – he _knows_ he doesn’t deserve it – but he still thought that Dante would come up with something more sophisticated than a simple punch to his face – and he still can’t fully feel his nose from how strong the impact was. It was a very well set up punch at least, that he can say, a punch that made him fly a couple of feet in the air too before falling to the ground.

He was expecting the expletives too, though Dante always manages to surprise him with how colourful he can get without actually swearing; he’s always had a very vivid imagination.

 

And still he doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t respond to any of this. He just tries to get up, setting his nose straight with one hand, but he’s still weak.

He should be ashamed by the fact that all it took was a single punch to wind him out, but it all dies out pretty quickly when he feels Dante’s weight over him and his lips against his.

 

This, he wasn’t expecting at all.

 

For once he lets himself melt into the kiss, still confused, still surprised. It feels weird, _unreal_ , and he still isn’t able to tell if this is just his mind playing tricks on him.

Years ago he would’ve cursed himself for his weakness, but after all this time it isn’t hard for him to admit that he has missed this, that he has missed human contact, that he has missed _Dante_ , his brother, his twin, who’s kissing him like there’s no tomorrow, and maybe there isn’t.

 

Vergil’s hands are trembling, uncertain even, as they reach for the other, cupping his face, feeling the slight tickle of that – honestly quite pathetic – excuse of a beard, then travelling up, to his hair, feeling him there. It’s gotten longer – and softer – than the last time he saw him, and Vergil sighs right as Dante presses his tongue inside, parting his lips and intruding himself with a newfound vigor at the notion that Vergil’s allowing him to do this, that for once he’ll leave him the reins, compliant like he’s always dreamed.

 

When they pull away they’re both breathless, just staring at each other as if they’ve realized just now what they just did.

“Dante--”

“ _Don’t_ ”, Dante mutters immediately, cutting Vergil off, “Don’t you dare say a thing. Please”

 

And Vergil doesn’t say anything as Dante capture his lips again, but this time it’s sweeter, even as Dante presses Vergil to the ground, his body warm against his. It’s a different kind of contact, something they’re not used to, but right now this is what they need.

Maybe they have mellowed out with age a bit… just a bit.

 

“It’s you. It really is you”

“Yes Dante, I’m here…”

Dante’s lips crook into a smile.

“Didn’t I tell you not to talk?” he asks, his hand ghosting against Vergil’s cheek, his fingertips brushing against his skin, only to stop at the other’s throat. He doesn’t press, though, but he leaves the hand there, maybe as a warning, maybe as a promise of things to come; he can still enjoy the way Vergil swallows at that gesture, though.

It doesn’t last long though, as Vergil returns the smirk, a familiar air of challenge in his eyes as he says “Make me”.

 

This time it’s not just a kiss, and Dante begins to rut against his brother, their still clothed bodies rubbing against each other and, despite how little this might be, Dante feels already a shiver going down his spine. It really has been too long.

 

He feels Vergil’s hands on his back, scratching him with enough strength to tear through his clothes and his skin and he can smell the familiar scent of blood. He doesn’t stop neither kissing him or moving however, and actually if anything he goes even faster, this time closing his fingers around Vergil’s throat, where his cravat used to be, hoping that the signs he’ll leave will last more than just a mere minute.

Vergil shivers and he pulls him closer, always closer, even as he feels his lungs burning for the lack of oxygen, even as he feels his bones smashed by Dante’s strength and he starts to gurgle blood. He doesn’t stop, he doesn’t _want_ to stop, and neither Dante does.

 

When he feels Dante’s hand leave his throat and get to his pants, starting already to pull them down, Vergil knows well where this is going.

“Here?” he coughs, breathless, his voice unrecognizable as his body is still healing from the injury he’s just sustained.

“Here. I’ve waited too long for this” Dante replies, firm. Vergil would want to say that it’s the same for him, but only a hiss comes out of his mouth once his erection is freed from its constraints. He shivers at the feeling of the cold air hitting him, but that’s soon replaced by a sensation of warmth as Dante takes his erection in hand, roughly moving up and down as he kisses his bloody lips again.

 

It doesn’t last long and Dante pulls his pants down even further, not completely but enough to have free movement from what he’s supposed to do after.

A shaky breath comes out of his lips as he finally frees his own erection and he doesn’t waste any time pressing inside Vergil, who’s so pliant, so bloody, so changed, Vergil, whose pained moans get lost in the kiss they share.

 

He feels split in half, doing this raw and without preparation. It hurts, it hurts so bad and yet he wouldn’t want this any other way.

This is familiar, this is what he missed.

 

And yet, there’s something more in this than just pain, he can feel it in the way Dante squeezes his hand with his once he’s completely inside, in the way in which, instead of keep going without any care about any discomfort he might be causing him, he stops, giving him time to get used to this new sensation.

 

“I missed you… I missed you so much”

Vergil doesn’t know if the moan that comes out of his lips it’s because Dante’s started to move or because of what he just said. He puts his arms around his back again, nails finding his flesh already healed but ready to be tortured more, which he does, immediately, keeping him close, as close as he can, even _closer_.

“Me too, Dante… I missed you t-- _ah_!”

 

His younger self would be so mad at him for admitting this weakness, but too much time has passed since then, and all Vergil wants is to feel whole again, to be with Dante again. He can only hope that the other feels the same.

 

He keeps moaning and moaning at every thrust, and every time it feels like Dante’s going deeper, always deeper. Dante too isn’t that silent; as much as he’s trying to keep his voice low, he can’t help the few moans that escape his lips at the beautiful sight under him.

 

Vergil takes his face between his hands, forcing their gazes to meet.

He’s real. This is real.

This is happening.

 

He feels even more exposed when Dante’s runs his hands over his tights, spreading them even further, a motion way too similar to what Vergil used to do to be a simple coincidence. Is this his way to get back at him? Vergil can’t help but to wonder, but he doesn’t get to do that for too long as a familiar sensation of warmth takes over him, signalling him that he’s close; by the erratic pace Dante’s keeping, he mustn’t be that far either.

 

They come at the same time, the orgasm hitting them with an unexpected force, leaving them trembling and panting messes as they try to recover.

Vergil can’t help the slight discomfort at the feeling of Dante’s come inside of him, and he suspects that this might be another way to get back at him so, exactly as he did before, he accepts it, without any complain.

He bites his lip to cover the whine that is risking to escape his lips as Dante pulls out, his expression incredulous, as if he can’t still believe what has just happened. If he has to be honest, Vergil’s struggling with that too: he really wasn’t expecting this.

 

Dante’s gaze is softer this time as he leans closer again, and softer is also the kiss they share, their bodies still recovering from the effort, still close.

Vergil feels a hand caressing his hair, something that usually would just irritate him because nobody touches his air, but this time he leans into the touch, he lets Dante do as he pleases.

“Jeez… you’ve gotten old”

 

… And of course he had to ruin it.

 

“Have you looked at a mirror recently, Dante? I’d be surprised if you haven’t” is all he replies with, not as mad as he would’ve usually been. Well, they both have gotten older, older and wiser, hopefully.

Dante laughs, a crystal laugh that Vergil hasn’t heard in a very long time, and that does bring some serenity to him, some peace. He likes him more this way.

“I missed you, asshole” Dante mutters, leaning closer and closer again.

“Me too” Vergil wants to reply, but his mouth is currently occupied in a very passionate kiss and wouldn’t it be rude to cut it so short?

 

They feel the earth tremble but their lips are still locked, still sealed together in their kiss, eager to get familiar which each other again as they once were.

They both know they will soon have to get back to work, that they can’t leave things like this but maybe, just the for a moment, the apocalypse can wait.


End file.
